Christmas Tales
by angelxgirlx21
Summary: Random one-shots about Christmas on khr characters. first story I posted. different pairings for every chapter.


Waiting

The clock struck 12. Christmas Eve. There was a large tree in the middle of the room. Big boxes just below it.

Everyone was smiling and laughing. I wasn't. I was in a corner. Crying. I was rocking back and forth. I felt empty.

I know I was supposed to be happy. It was Christmas after all. Everyone tried to cheer me up. But I just couldn't be. Without him. I just kept crying.

Mukuro is still isn't here. I waited weeks. Months. The boss said we'll get him out. But still nothing. I'm still waiting. I doubt anything will happen anymore. I miss him. I miss them.

Chikusa and Ken went with the Varia. Boss sent them to get Mukuro out. They still haven't got back. Nobody knows what happened to them. I'm worried for their sake. I hope they get back soon.

It's so lonely here. Even Mukurou's gone. Why didn't I go with them? It would have been so much easier. At least I know when they'll come back.

Boss called me over with them. Near the fireplace. They were opening gifts. I know they're just worried, but I just couldn't bring myself to go. It just makes me feel worse.

I kept crying.

Mukuro-sama promised he'll be back. He said it on my birthday. In a dream. I believed him. He sometimes appears to me. In my dreams. It was something that we shared. In our bond.

The days after he promised to me, our bond got weaker. I felt it. I know he feels it, too. It made me empty. Like a part of me was missing. A part of me was really gone. Without him I was meaningless.

I couldn't do anything anymore. I could barely smile. I rarely talk. I spent my time crying and that's all. It's all I can do. I was only half of what I am without him.

He was my everything. He is my everything. He was the one that saved me. He was the one that kept me. He was the meaning of my whole life. Without him, I'll be literally dead.

The four of us were always together. Chikusa. Ken. Mukuro. And me. It was always been like that. Since we first met. I want it to stay like that forever.

It was only then I realized everything was quiet. I forced my self to stop my crying. I listened. I heard as footsteps got nearer to the doorway. I wondered who it was. It is unusual for people to visit at this hour.

I looked outside. Through the window. There was light slowly coming in. I finally noticed what time it was. Sunrise. It used to be my favorite time of the day. Now it just makes me miss him more.

The knock on the door woke me up from my thoughts. Boss stood up and walked towards it. Everything slowed down for me. The only thing went fast was my heartbeat. I only hoped to see who was on the other side of the door.

The second the door opened. Time seemed to stop. I didn't know how to react anymore. It was just too much. I felt something warm go down my cheeks again.

There, stood the one I was waiting for. The boy with the pineapple-shaped purple hair. The one with the mismatched eyes. The one who always smiled.

He was holding his trident and a white owl was perched on his shoulder. The owl, Mukurou, flew to my shoulder and stayed there. I got a view of the people behind him. They were all there.

I stood up and walked towards them. I was wiping the tears from my eyes. He spread his arms in a hug and I ran to them. I was finally with him. With them. I was finally happy again.

* * *

He hugged me tightly and I hugged back. He kissed the top of my head. I was smiling and crying at the same time. Nothing else mattered. I wanted it to stay like that forever.

It was all too soon when everyone pushed past us to get inside. We pulled apart. After everyone got inside he pushed the door closed. He moved toward me.

He took my hand and we followed the others. They were all heading to the dining room to eat. We all went as we wished and I sat beside Mukuro. Chikusa was on my other side and Ken beside him.

Everyone ate a lot and complimented Maman. One-by-one, everyone left until there was only Mukuro and me. I stood up and picked up my plate. I blushed as Mukuro-sama help my wrist.

"Wait," he said. I stayed where I was and he placed the plate on the table. Then he kissed me softly. "Merry Christmas Chrome."

-end


End file.
